jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Melone
|gender = Male |nation = |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |hair = Blond |eyes = Blue ( ) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |occupation = Assassin |affiliation = La Squadra di Esecuzione |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 500 Baby Face (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 507 Towards Venice! |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Hidenobu Kiuchi (PS2 game) Kenji Nojima (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist featured in Vento Aureo, and the fifth member to attack Bucciarati's gang from La Squadra di Esecuzione. Appearance Melone is a young man of athletic build and average height. He keeps long straight hair descending down to his shoulder. Inspired by design, Melone's most distinctive feature remains his clothes. He wears a dark suit with concentric circle motif, lacking the right sleeve and a large part of the right side. Melone also wears matching gloves and shoes, as well as a transparent mask covering his right eye. Over his trousers, Melone sports two decorative chains at the shins' level in each leg. Personality Melone shows himself to be a polite man in most circumstances. Approaching every activity with cold professionalism, he physically inspects his future victims, looking them more as cattle to breed his Stand than fellow human beings. Melone always reacts jovially when circumstances match or exceed his expectations, exclaiming himself "Molto Bene!" On the other side, when things don't go his way, he becomes nervous, still remaining cool-headed enough to issue tactical instructions, likely due to the fact that he isn't the one facing immediate danger. Melone is one of the least confrontational enemy Stand Users in the series, favoring hit-and-run tactics or laying traps, never reacting with violence to every setback, and even advising his Stand to flee instead of continuing to fight. Abilities Stand: ''Main Article: Baby Face'' Melone wields the Stand Baby Face, which is a computer-like humanoid Stand he uses to create autonomous long range Stands also named Baby Face he can direct to kill his targets. He needs to find a blood sample of his target and a woman to breed said Stand before he can act. 'Pseudoscience knowledge: '''Melone is well-versed in pseudosciences used to divine things such as character compatibility or a future child's characteristics. This serves him to determine the quality of the Stand he will breed in function to his target. Synopsis Melone is first shown collecting a blood sample left from Bruno Bucciarati's battle with Prosciutto and Pesci for the Homonculus Materialization of his Stand, Baby Face. He later finds a woman while on a train, whose hot temper encouraged Melone to use her to materialize Baby Face. Once the Stand was born, he then educates it to kill off Bucciarati's group and capture Trish Una. When Baby Face locates Bucciarati's gang and launches its attack within Coco Jumbo, Melone is seen giving it orders from his computer. However, Melone's plan inadvertently causes Giorno Giovanna to not only deal damage to Baby Face, but its ability allowed him to discover Gold Experience's indispensable ability to repair injuries through its basic life-giving power. Melone eventually loses control of Baby Face, who proceeds to act independently and ends up nearly burning to death. After the defeat of his Stand, he's called by Ghiaccio about the wreckage. Ironically, before he could generate another homonculus incidence of Baby Face, a cube portion of his burning Stand finds its way back to him as a poisonous snake animated by Giorno and bites his tongue, killing him off-panel. In Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Melone dosen't appear as an enemy character that can be faced, however Baby Face's battle against Giorno appears as one of the ''Story Drama that can be seen on the Gallery Mode. All-Star Battle (PS3) Melone appears in the PS3 title as an explanatory character in one of the game menus, being the player's eager guide within the Option Mode. Gallery Melone first.png|Melone's first appearance Melone.png|Melone entering a woman's personal room RYOKO DA.png|Melone tasting a woman's finger mel.png|Melone's mugshot Di molto.png|"Di Molto! Very Good!" Melone nervous.png|Melone feeling nervous for Baby Face's uncontrollable melonedeath.jpg|Melone's Death Melone1.jpg Trivia * His catchphrase translates to "Very" in English and isn't actually used in Italian, being grammatically awkward. "Molto bene" (Very Good) would be a correct form of his superlative. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:La Squadra di Esecuzione